Lovers Forever
by the original esca chick
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW---Sequel to For the Love of a Dragon. Hitomi has saved Gaea from a horrible vision but is Gaea really safe still? rated PG-13 but there are and will be some rated R chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Good-Byes and New Beginnings

Sequel: Lovers Forever

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne although I would be so happy if I did. I do own any characters that I made up.

  
  


Chapter 1: Good-Byes and New Beginnings

  
  


A lonely young cat woman sat alone by the window sil of her bedroom, gazing up at the clear night sky. She let a small, sad sigh. She then gazed around the palace gardens. She saw a young woman with maroon hair frolicking with a tall blond knight. It's not fair, she thought in silence. She stood up and shut the window. She then made her way to her bed where she let herself fall freely onto it. Every bodies got someone and I've got nothing, it's just not fair. She thought as a single tear rolled down her soft cheek. 

As the weeks went on, Merle grew more and more lonely. Van was always doing something with Hitomi and when ever she tried to play jokes on Allen, Yukari would yell at her.

Late one warm summer's night, Merle began to pack her things. She packed dresses, pants, shirts, boots, shoes, pretty much everything she had. As she was packing, a knock sounded from the door. She ignored it and continued packing. Hitomi then walked into the room and saw all of the dresser drawers opened and empty.

"Merle, what's the meaning of this?" she asked quit confused.

"I'm going to start exploring all of Gaea. This place is too boring for me and I need excitement." Merle tried to explain. Hitomi sat down on Merle's bed trying to find the right words to say.

"Merle, are you sure you want to do this on your own?" she finally asked. Merle looked up from her dresser and looked at Hitomi.

"I'm positive Hitomi. Any ways, I've always wanted to travel. So this is kinda fulfilling my dream." she gave Hitomi a soft and gentle smile. Hitomi stood up and headed out of the room but just before she left she had one last thing to say.

"Merle, just be careful and come back to Fanelia when you're finished with all your travelling." Merle then went up and hugged her tightly.

"Hitomi, I'm gonna miss you." she whispered. The two loosened their grip and Hitomi left. 

The following morning Hitomi was awoken by the sounds of guards, servant and everyone else in the castle running around. Weakly she sat up and saw Van burst into the room. She saw the concern in his face.

"Van, what's the matter?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Merle's gone missing." he answered her quickly. Hitomi left out a quiet yawn and stretched her arms.

"I know Van, I was talking to her last night. She said she was going to travel all over Gaea. She said it was her dream in life." Van looked at her in shock.

"You knew about this? How come you didn't tell me?" he questioned her.

"Van if I was awake earlier, I would have told you."Hitomi said as she looked at him as if he were some stupid idiot. Van then hurried out of the room to call off the search. 

Hitomi then got out of bed and went into the bathing room. The in-ground bath tub was already filled with hot steamy water. She slipped out of her emerald green night gown and slowly made her way into the tub. The hot water instantly relaxed every part of her body. As she sat in the tub relaxing, a sudden sick feeling over came her. Immediately she jumped out of the tub and ran over to an empty bucket nearby and vomited into it. She then felt much better but she didn't understand why she had gotten sick. She figured it was probably because the water was too hot but then she remembered that she had taken hotter baths than that. 

She grabbed two towels off the rack and wrapped one around her body and the other she used for her hair. She then changed into a loose fitting satin dress. She went down to the dinning room where she met up with Van to eat. As they ate, Hitomi hardly touched any of her food.

"Hitomi, what's the matter?" he asked her concerned. She kept on playing with her food.

"I don't Van, I just don't feel like myself today."

"Do you think it's because Merle's gone?" he suggested. She shook her head no.

"I'm not sure what it is but it's not that." she said and stood up. "I think I'll the doctor examine me." she said and left.

She headed to the hospital area of the castle. She walked into the waiting room area and asked a passing nurse if the head doctor was busy. The nurse told her that she was in her office. Hitomi smiled and thanked the young girl. She went and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," said a middle aged woman's voice. Hitomi went in and took a seat across from the doctor. She looked up to see who her patient was. "Oh your highness, what is the matter?" she asked as she got a blank sheet of paper ready.

"Well, I don't feel like myself today. Earlier I vomited but I got a strange feeling when it happened." she told the doctor. She didn't even write anything down.

"Your highness, I'm gong to have to do some tests." she said as she stood up and lead her to the examination room. There she ran some tests. She took the results with her into her office and examined them carefully. After nearly an hour of looking at the results, she went back into the examination room. She had a smile on her face.

"What is it Kylie?" Hitomi asked eager to know what she was smiling about.

"Well your highness, you are with child." it took only a moment for Hitomi to take in the information. She had mixed emotions. Kylie expected that she would react like that. "I'll let you be. I need to record these results." with that said, she went back into her office. 

Hitomi walked out of the hospital area stunned, she was pregnant. She couldn't believe she had a son or daughter growing inside of her. She slowly walked down the maze of corridors to find Yukari. She had to be the first to know.

  
  


A/N: So what did ya think? I'm sorry it took so long to post! It's just that I had this big English ISP that I had to do and also I had a bit of a writer's block. Well it ya have any personal comments, please e-mail them to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com . And like Always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :O)


	2. Chapter 2:Children

Chapter 2: Children

  
  


She found Yukari sitting under a large oak tree with Allen cuddling. She walked up to them and cleared her throat.

"Um Yukari, I need to talk to you know." Yukari looked at her and gave her 'that' look.

"Uh Hitomi, can't you see I'm a little busy right know." Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Yukari this is really important." she was obviously getting impatient with Yukari.

"Well, if it's so important than I think you should be able to say it in front of Allen." Yukari didn't want to leave Allen's side.

"He'll find out later, maybe, but this is a girl thing Yukari. I'm sure Allen wouldn't feel comfortable hear it." then it clicked in Yukari's head. She stood up and turned to Allen.

"Sorry honey, but it's a girl thing." she then winked at him and left.

"So, what is it?" Yukari asked eagerly. Hitomi bit her lip, she didn't know how she would tell her. It seem more complicated than she had expected. "Well???"

"Uh, I'm uh . . . Yukari I'm . . . damn, I don't know how to put it . . . uh, well, you know how I told you about that very passionate night I had with Van?" Yukari nodded. "Well, something happened because of that to me." she bit her lip again hoping that Yukari understood it. She stood there thinking about it then she finally understood.

"Oh my God Hitomi! You've been knocked up! I can't believe it!" she screeched. "When did you find out?" this was just one of her millions of questions she had lined up to ask. The two went off for a walk so they could talk about it. "So, does Van know about it yet?" Yukari asked. Hitomi shook her head no.

"I'm not sure how to tell him." she answered hesitantly. "Like I want to tell him but it's just that I don't know how to bring it up in a conversation." before she could continue babbling on, Yukari hushed her.

"I'll help you think of a way Hitomi so don't worry. Every things gonna be just fine." Yukari said a reassuring tone. The two went and sat down on a bench outside to think. "Hey Hitomi, I know how you can tell him! Do it the same way you told me!" Hitomi looked her as if she had lost her mind. "Come on Hitomi, he'll understand but be more formal when you tell him okay." Hitomi was left speechless. "Now I got to go and meet Allen so I'll see ya later." Yukari got up and left.

Hitomi sat and thought about what Yukari had suggested. It seemed crazy but it was the only way she could come up with. Okay, that's how I'll tell him, I'll go up to him and sit down and tell him, Hitomi thought to herself as she stood up and headed for Van's study. As she approached the study door she took in a deep breath. Okay, here goes nothing, she thought as she knocked on the door and opened it. She walked over to the oak desk at which Van sat at. She pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. He could sense something was bothering her.

"Hitomi, what is it?" he asked her with concern as he placed his hand in her's.

"Van, you remember that passionate night we had together?" she asked him.

"Um, which one?" he asked her jokingly and she rolled her eyes.

"The first time we gave ourselves to each other." she said as he nodded. "Well, um, something happened that night; to me." she hoped he would catch on but unfortunately he was still as clueless as before. "Van, I'm uh . . . I'm . . ."

"Are you sick?" he asked with even more concern for her.

"Well, not really. You see, this happens to most women when they have sex." he thought about it for a moment then he realized what she was saying.

"Hitomi, you're pregnant?" he asked somewhat happy and surprised. She blushed and nodded. "This is wonderful Hitomi!" he exclaimed as he lifted her up off the chair and spun her around. Wow, he's taking this wonderfully! Hitomi thought as she held on tight to Van's neck laughing along with him.

  
  


A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy these past few days. I had to help my parents plan Christmas parties, family gathering, a Christmas open house, and I'm in the process of planning a New Years Eve party for my friends. Well please review and all offensive, rude or personal comments can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3:Thoughts

Chapter 3: Thoughts

  
  


As Van continued to spin her around, a few things had occurred to her. "Um Van," he slowly stopped spinning her and sat her down on his lap as he sat back down in his brown leather chair. "I might have more than one you know." he nodded and understood.

"The more, the merrier," he replied as Hitomi laughed.

"And you do know that this means we can't, ya know." she hinted towards him. For a moment, his face went glum but lightened right back up.

"Hitomi, I completely understand." she smiled in relief.

  
  


Later that night, Hitomi lounged around her room, relaxing and preparing herself for the next few months. Wow, I'm gonna be a mother, this is so weird. I never expected to have any kids till I was in my mid twenties but I guess you don't really get much of a choice. She thought as she stretched her small body out on the bed. Hm, I wonder what my parents would say or do? She wondered as she rolled over onto her stomach and sat up. She walked out onto the balcony and gazed up at the night sky. I wonder what's going on right now on Earth? 

  
  
  
  


A middle aged man and woman sat together by the fireplace in their home, cuddling close together and speaking with a young detective. "So, is there any word of the whereabouts of our daughter sir?" the man asked softly rubbing his wive's back for her comfort in this tough time.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki, I have spoken to many other students in her university dorm and one student in particular said that they saw her leave her dorm late the night before your daughter's friend Uchida Yukari disappeared." Mrs. Kanzaki was ready to burst into tears. "But, while we were searching her room, we found this." he handed them a letter address to them. Mrs. Kanzaki opened it and read it in silence to herself.

"What does it say honey?" her husband asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

"She left, she went to . . ." she read exactly what was written in the letter aloud. It talked about Hitomi's adventures on Gaea six years ago. They weren't sure if they should believe it or not. To them it seemed a bit foolish, a planet in which you could see the Earth and the Moon up in the sky.

"If you don't mind Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki, I would like to take this back to the lab." the detective asked and Mrs. Kanzaki handed him the letter and he left.

  
  
  
  


Hitomi walked out of her room and into the hallway. As she walked through the maze or corridors, she came across Allen. "Congratulations Hitomi," he said to her with a smile.

"How do you know?" she asked him confused.

"Yukari told me about it." Hitomi narrowed her eyes. That's the last time I tell her anything, she thought to herself.

"She did, well, I guess I need to have a long talk with her then."

"Hey you aren't mad at her are you?"

"Well, maybe," she answered him sarcastically.

"If you should get mad at anyone Hitomi, it should be me. I forced it out of her." Allen confessed.

"Oh, ok, thanks." Hitomi then continued her way down the hallway. She went into the library and began to look through the large selection of books for one or more books on maternity. After looking for almost half an hour, she found a few. She took them over to a small cubical and began to read through them and taking notes. 

The early following morning Van found Hitomi fast asleep resting her head on a pile of books. Carefully, he pulled a book from under her hand. He looked at the cover then put it back down. He then picked her up and carried back to their room. He carefully laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Before he left the room, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

  
  


Days turned into weeks and weeks slowly turned into months. After Hitomi's first three months of pregnancy, she was really staring to show. One warm afternoon Hitomi sat outside with Yukari enjoying the beautiful weather. "Yukari, is it just me or do I look a little big for three months?" she asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ya, you look like you're in your second trimester."

"I know, but I'm only 12 weeks pregnant." her voice was full of concern.

"But Hitomi, if you're pregnant with more than one child than of course you're gonna look bigger."

"More than one? That means I could have twins!" she seems somewhat excited.

"Or you could have triplets or quadruplets or quintuplets or-"

"Okay, let's not think about that Yukari. I don't think I could handle any more than two." she said interrupting her friend for her words were beginning to scare her.

"But don't worry Hitomi, from the looks of it, you probably are carrying at the most, twins." Hitomi sighed in relief. I wish you were here Merle, I want to tell you so badly, Hitomi thought to herself as she gazed up a the sky.

  
  


A/N: so what did ya think??? I know it's short and there's like nothing exciting going on but I'm at a big writers block!!! But hopefully it'll go away and I'm pretty sure that maybe in the next chappie that the fic will pick up it's pace. Well please review and any rude or personal comments can be e-mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter 4:the Day has Come

Chapter 4: the Day has Come

  
  


The next few moths pasted quickly and Hitomi began to really show. Both her and Yukari sat in the library reading. "Uh, this is so boring! I can't stand this any more Yukari! I wish that these stupid kids would just hurry up and get out! I can hardly do anything!" Hitomi yelled as she threw her book down onto the ground.

"Hitomi, you only have a month and even after that, you'll have to look after them." she answered her back without removing her eyes from her book.

"Why did I have to go and get myself knocked up?" she asked herself aloud.

"I dunno Hitomi." Yukari replied still keeping her eyes on her book.

"I didn't ask you ya know." Hitomi said as she slowly and carefully stood up.

"Ok"Yukari said as she read obviously not paying attention to Hitomi.

  
  


Soon Hitomi was in her ninth month of pregnancy and the time of birth was quickly rolling around. It was a cold and stormy night and Hitomi was going into labour. Yukari sat on Hitomi's left coaching her and Van sat on her right side holding her hand. Millerna had the privilege of delivering the newly born children.

"Ok Hitomi, take in a deep breath and push as hard as you can alright." Millerna yelled over Hitomi's screaming. After a few pushes, the first child was born. Millerna smiled and told the it was a girl. Hitomi sighed with relief, she was half way done. They went through the same routine again and the next child was a boy. Hitomi layed back on the bed exhausted. Millerna had the nurses clean up the children and wrap them in a soft warm blanket. Once everything was all cleaned up, everyone but Van had left. He stayed and layed down beside Hitomi for comfort.

When Hitomi came to, her and Van discussed different names for their two new born children. "Van, how about Artemis for our daughter?" Hitomi suggested as she traced her finger down her daughter's cheek.

"That's sounds like a great name for her, now, what about our son?" Van said fixing the young newly born boy in his arms.

"What about Allen?" Van's body stiffened. "Van I'm only joking." she said to him in a joking manner.

"Why don't we call him William?" he looked at and smiled.

"Why William?"

"Well, I've always been a fan of this famous play writer on Earth who was named William. And William has always sounded like a strong name." she smiled at her children which laid fast asleep in their arms. 

  
  


A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is short but I'm having a huge writer's block so this is all you're gonna get for now. I hope to get another chapter written soon but it depends on if I still have my writer's block. All Flames can be e mailed to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5:Visions Return

Chapter 5:Visions Return

  
  


*Nine months ago on Earth*

The tall dark haired detective walked into a laboratory holding a letter within an opened envelop. The man walked up to another detective who sat at a desk covered with piles of loose papers, post-it notes and texts. "Motoki, I think this letter may help you." the man handed the blond detective the letter. "It seems you're not the only one who shares the same vision of another world invisible to us on Earth." Motoki took the letter from his colleague and opened it. He skimmed through it carefully.

"Yaten, where did you acquire this letter or is it another of your mindless tricks?" Yaten smiled and almost laughed.

"I've given up pulling jokes on you years ago. But any ways, I got this from the case I'm working on. Apparently this couple's daughter wrote this to them. I found it in the girl's dorm last night." Motoki's eyes were transfixed on the letter as he read it carefully. Yaten walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. "So Motoki, what got interested in this theory of yours in the first place?"

"Well ever since I was told about the different tales of Atlantis, I have been determined to find out the real answer as to what happened to Atlantis and this one story of the Atlanians creating a world in the 'heavens' caught my attention. So pretty much ever since then I've researched about it to see if it was actually possible." Yaten nodded and drank his coffee.

  
  


Ten months later Motoki and Yaten flew to America to meet with the head of NASA with Motoki's research. "Don't worry buddy, you'll do fine and I'm sure they'll be interested in your research." that was just one of Yaten's reassuring statements he gave Motoki.

  
  


Hitomi and Van slept peacefully together in their bed. everything was tranquil until Hitomi became more active in her dreaming. She first began to toss and turn slightly but that soon changed to more violent trashing, tossing and turning. Van immediately woke up and tried his hardest to wake his wife out of her dream. "Hitomi, come on, snap out of it!" he whispered. Hitomi's tossing and turning ceased as she opened her emerald green eyes and stared up at her husband.

"Oh, it was just a dream." she murmured. Van became suspicious. He knew the difference between dream and a vision ever since he had met Hitomi. "It was a scarey dream though . . ."

"You mean more like a vision?" Van suggested hesitantly. Hitomi nodded at the suggestion. She didn't want to admit it was a vision because she knew it would mean some sort of a danger was going to occur on Gaea. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he seem somewhat curious. Reluctantly, Hitomi nodded. She knew that she couldn't keep anything away from him.

"Everything was peaceful here, just everything until what looked like a shooting star fell from the sky. The advisors sent out troops to investigate the mysterious object that fell. When one of the soldier returned they said they found these strange people with strange weapons and they made all sorts of demands then the dream changed or shifted. There was a war on Gaea. It was horrible! Just horrible Van. There was so much blood shed . . ." tears spilled out of her eyes as she remembered the vision she had.

  
  


A/N: yes, I know it's short but I'm having problems getting my ideas down. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it so far. All flames can be sent to me at sailor_cosmos71@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6:Discovery

Chapter 6: Discovery

  
  


A month had passed since Artemis and William were born. Hitomi, Van, their children along with Allen and Yukari sat outside enjoying the warm weather. Allen and Van duelled each other as usual to impress their ladies. Hitomi and Yukari however didn't pay any attention to them. They were to occupied with Artemis and William.

"You're so luck Hitomi."

"What? Lucky that I made it through labour alive?" Yukari laughed and sighed. "But it was worth it . . . just look at them. They are the sweetest things I've ever seen."

Later that night Hitomi and van tucked their children into their cribs which were on the other side of their own room. Hitomi couldn't bear the thought of being so far away from them so she insisted they sleep in her's and Van's room. Van walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her loosely and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Van, stop it." Hitomi giggled. The feeling of his breath on her neck sent a tickling sensation through her body. Van laughed and let go of Hitomi to turn her to face him. He bent his head down close to hers and she instantly knew what he wanted. She placed her finger on his lips and smiled devilishly at him. "Van, not in front of the children." her lips yearned for him but she loved to tease him.

"You're right" he pulled her away from the cribs and shut the thick red curtain to separate them from their children. "But I need you now." he held her close against his body and forced their lips together. Hitomi was about to push away but the sheer pleasure of his tongue exploring her mouth was enough to change her mind.

Slowly they made their way over to the bed. Hitomi sat down and crawled backwards from Van and gave him a wicked smile. Van grinned back and kick off his boots. He then crawled towards his beloved wife and kissed her passionately. Hitomi wrapped her arms around him to ensure their lips would not part.

With his free hands, Van pulled the jade green laces loose on Hitomi's hunter green dress. She did not object to his actions but welcomed them. Once her dress was loose enough Van began to slip the dress off of her slim figure. As he removed her dress, Hitomi began to untie his blue, sleeveless tunic and beige breeches.

It seem only seconds ago that they were both dressed and watching their children sleep. Both rolled around switching position from top to bottom. Hitomi found herself getting impatient and urged for Van more than ever but she need to tease him just a little more. She laid beside him and traced the contours of his muscles with her finger tips lightly.

Van let out a groan as Hitomi's fingers reached his manroot. "Please Hitomi, stop." he muttered. Hitomi grinned at him.

"Oh, am I teasing you too much dear Van?" he sat up, grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

  
  


The following morning Hitomi woke up alone in the large bed. She sat up right and looked around. Something's wrong . . . she crawled out of the large bed, slipped on a night gown and scurried over to the two cradles. Hitomi sighed in relief when she saw that her darling children were fine but the uneasy feeling she had deep inside did not disappear.

Hitomi left the room in search for Van. Where is he? She wondered. As Hitomi walked down the hallway she passed many soldiers and guards who looked o be in some sort of a hurry. What's going on? She paced quickly to the royal thrown room where she found Van speaking with his advisors and generals.

Hitomi walked towards Van cautiously. When he had caught sight of her he smiled warmly and embraced her. "Van, what's going on?" she broke their hug and almost regretted asking him.

"Some of Rhum's people spotted a strange object fall from the sky last night. They also reported that there were beings wearing strange white suits." Hitomi gasped. No, it can't be . . . my dream has become a reality . . . "Hitomi? What's wrong?" Van asked worried.

"You remember my dream I had not too long ago where their was that thing that fell from the sky?" he nodded then looked at her shocked.

"You don't suppose that . . ." regretfully Hitomi nodded.

  
  


Later that afternoon felt the need to see what it was that fell. She changed into a green velvet dress which had a square neck and a long cape attached at the shoulders. She slipped on a pair of brown lace up boots then headed for the stables.

Hitomi mounted her horse and quietly made her way out of the stables and into the forest. Sorry Van but I need to see what it was that landed. She raced through the forest until she could see a clearing ahead. She dismounted her horse and walked a little closer. Oh my God . . . they're-they're from earth! Hitomi clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. How did they get here? Gaea is invisible to Earth! She mounted her horse and rode back to the castle as fast as she could.

As Hitomi entered the stable she was confronted by Van. "Where did you go?" he appeared to look somewhat angry and upset.

"I had to see what it was Van." Hitomi answered him as she dismounted. Van walked up to her and held her tightly.

"Don't leave again, please. I was worried." a feeling of guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry Van . . ." as their hug went on she remembered what she had seen. "Oh Van I need to tell you something." she broke their hug and looked him deep in the eyes. "The thing that fell was a spaceship from Earth. I don't know how they got here but you should use caution around them."

"They're from the Mystic Moon? But I thought . . ." Van seemed somewhat confused and bewildered.

"I thought so too but I guess they discovered Gaea somehow."

  
  


That night Hitomi found it hard to sleep. The not knowing why there were people from Earth on Gaea bothered her. She tried to reason with herself that they probably got transported by accident and were trying to leave. Ya right, like they would leave. That would never happen. She tossed and turned and finally got some shut eye.

  
  


A/N: OMG! I updated!! Can you believe it!?! I sure as hell can't! Lol! Well I hoped you liked it and now that I'm on summer vacation I hope to get more chappies done.


	7. Chapter 7:A Plan

Chapter 7: A Plan

  
  
  
  


The sounds of guards running around and the soft cries of the twins awoke Hitomi. Sluggishly she walked over to the cradles and picked up both her children. "Shhh...it's okay." she rocked them back and forth in her arms gently. Merle, why did you have to leave? Hitomi wondered as she laid Artemis and William back in their cribs. Things would be more easier if you were here . . .

Van sat at the head of the table in the conference room with his advisors. "How have the investigations gone?" he asked. A tall and skinny advisor stood up and spoke.

"We are still awaiting their return your highness." oh god I hope Hitomi's vision doesn't come true. Gaea doesn't need another war.

Van's thoughts were interrupted by his head General burst through the doors. "Sorry your Grace for intruding but we have received word about the object that fell." van sat up right and motioned for him to continue. "My soldiers have reported that the men in the white suits claim to come from the Mystic Moon." The Mystic Moon, it echoed through Van's mind. He, along with the advisors were more than shocked.

"It's the curse of the Mystic Moon!" an advisor shouted. Great . . . now they'll be arguing for hours. As the war of words went on, Van managed to slip out of the room.

Hitomi sat in a rocking chair beside the two cradles. Artemis was already fast asleep in her cradle while William laid in his mother's arms. Carefully Hitomi stood up and placed her son into his cradle. Her mind was still focussed on the men she had seen the other day. Perhaps . . .perhaps I can use my powers to send those men back to earth. But am I able to do that? What limitations do my powers have?

Hitomi walked towards the balcony and let out a sigh of frustration. "Mother, what should I do?" she asked in a whisper. As if an answer to her question a sphere of pure golden light appeared before her. the light then took on a form which was all too familiar to Hitomi.

"If you concentrate hard enough, you can change the future my dear Aria."

"But how mother?" the woman smiled kindly at her daughter.

"Focus your power towards the pendent and then use that energy as you wish." Hitomi stepped towards the woman but she merely vanished.

"Good bye mother." she shut her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. "And thank you." 

Van walked into his room and noticed Hitomi standing by the balcony. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Van, I know how to get those men off of Gaea." Van was startled. All day he had heard nothing but the strange men. He had hoped that she wouldn't bring it up.

"And how do we do it?" he asked both curious and annoyed. Hitomi moved free of his grasp and smiled at him.

  
  
  
  


A/N: omg! I updated! I know, it was short but I realised that this isn't the actual plot I had planned! I had something else planned so I'm slowly trying to get the fic back on course to what it was supposed to be. Well, hoped you enjoyed the shortness and I'll try to get the next chapter done and posted soon.


	8. Chapter 8:With the Good Comes the Bad

Chapter 8:With the Good Comes the Bad

  
  


Hitomi sat in the centre of the royal gardens. Yukari, Allen and Van along with some servants and guards stood off to the side and watched. A faint, golden aura began to emit from Hitomi. The aura then grew brighter and stronger. It wasn't long until it had gone from a simple aura to a pillar of golden light. Van looked at his wife uneasily, fearing that the pillar would take her away from him.

Hitomi held the pink pendent in her hands and focussed on nothing but her power being drawn to it. She could sense the people watching her but she did not care. The sooner I get those men off of Gaea, the better . . . Once she felt there was enough power drawn into the pendent, her eyes snapped open. She looked off into the distance, to where she had seen the men.

A blue pillar of light shot up from the ground in the direction of the Mystic Moon. Van and the others felt relieved that they were now gone and Gaea would be safe. Once the blue pillar had disappeared, the golden one around Hitomi faded to an aura then to nothing. Hitomi let out a sigh as she shut her eyes once again.

Van ran over to her and knelt down beside her. Hitomi opened her eyes and smiled. "It worked. They're gone . . .banished from this world." the two embraced each other. Hitomi tried to stand up as Van did but she simply fell to her knees.

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Van asked concerned. 

"Ya, I'm just a little weak from using all that energy." Van smiled as he bent down and picked her up.

"Then I shall carry you." Hitomi smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

  
  


In a land not too far away, a woman dressed in a long black velvet dress smiled mischievously. "Soon . . .soon I shall have my revenge. . ." her voice hissed in a whisper. Her icy blue eyes narrowed as she watched the golden pillar of light disappear. And soon I'll kill that bitch. She deserves to doe for all that she's put me through . . .

  
  


A/N: I know it's short but I kind of want to stop the chapter there so you can guess who's this mysterious woman. Is it Siren again? You'll just have to wait to find out.


	9. Chapter 9:Captured

Chapter 9: Captured

  
  


"M'lady, what are your orders?" a soldier clad in black armour bowed before his queen. she curled a lock of her pink and black hair around one of her long, slender fingers. Her sharp claws dug into the arm of her black velvet chair in which she sat in.

"What to do, oh what to do?" her lips curled into an evil grin. "Go to Fanelia and capture that bitch of a queen. Bring her here alive. I want to be the one to kill her do you understand?" her voice echoed through the hall as she spoke.

The soldier bowed his head and swallowed hard. "Yes my queen."

Soon Hitomi, soon . . .I hope you've enjoyed your dear sweet time with Van because it'll all be over very soon . . .

  
  


Hitomi laid in the large bed, fast asleep. Van sat on the edge of the bed caressing her soft, honey coloured hair. As he heard one of the children rouse from their sleep, he walked over to check up on them and to stop them from possibly waking his sleeping wife.

It was Artemis again. She seemed to be the noisy one out of the two. Carefully Van picked her up and held her gently in his arms. "Shh...." he whispered as he rubbed her back gently. However, Van's attempts to calm his daughter failed. She burst out in a high pitched cry. Van shut his eyes as the one month old child cried into his ear.

"Van . . ." he turned towards Hitomi who was sitting up in the immense bed. "bring her here." a small smile came to her lips as he handed her their daughter. "Now, watch and learn Van." she pulled down her night gown and brought the child's mouth to her erect nipple. Artemis immediately began to feed upon the milk from her breasts.

  
  


Yukari stood by the window on her and Allen's room in his fort. She had heard what happened in Fanelia and was happy that the people from Earth were now gone. However, she wished she could be there with her best friend. Well, I should look on the bright side. At least we're on the same planet unlike before. A smile came to her lips.

"Yukari, what's the matter?" Allen asked as he entered their room.

Startled, Yukari turned around quickly and walked towards her husband to be. It was only a few nights ago when he had proposed to her. They were having their first private dinner together in a month. Every night they always ended up sharing their time with the crew of the Crusade. Somehow they always ended up barging in.

She would never forget the moment when her asked her. How he said it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. How could she have said no to him? It was all too perfect. She felt like a princess whenever she was with him. Her life was beginning to feel like a fairy tale come true.

  
  


When morning came Van had to go about his duties as king much to his and Hitomi's displeasure. Hitomi wished Merle was still there so she could still followed Van around making sure he stayed awake during his meetings and got his work done. Both Hitomi and Merle knew that if she wasn't there, Van would end up falling asleep and getting nothing done.

Hitomi spent her afternoon with her beloved children. She cherished every moment with them. the thought of being separated from them broke her heart. She prayed that she would never loose them, ever.

  
  


Van stayed in his study for the night as he was supposably 'working.' Hitomi walked by only to see him fast asleep with his head resting on the oak desk. She smiled at how cute he looked when he slept. I think I'll let him sleep here tonight. She decided.

While she walked down the dimly lit hallway, two hairy arms grabbed her from the shadows. A hand was clamped firmly over her mouth, silencing her screams. "If you want to live you'll stay quiet." the voice hissed. With that said she stayed quiet.

Her captor knocked her out using a spell so it would be easier to get out of the castle unnoticed. He slung her over the awaiting black stallion and headed back to his queen.

  
  


When Hitomi came to, she found herself in a large gathering hall of some sort. Weakly she sat up and looked around wondering where she was. "Well, well, well. It's nice to see you again Hitomi." a familiar voice spoke from the thrown chair before in. 

Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked at the woman before her. No . . .it can't be . . . She wasn't believing what she saw. 

  
  


A/N: Yay! I updated! I can't believe it! So, what did ya think? Who is this Queen that wants Hitomi dead? You'll just have to wait for my next update to see who it is! I know, I am evil.


End file.
